


Not So Lost

by DreamWritings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Kissing In A Field, Kissing at Midnight, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Stargazing, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whispers under the moonlight, but i love it, probably cliché
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWritings/pseuds/DreamWritings
Summary: Two football players, one field, and a starry night sky.*WARNING: This is so sappy and stupid but I love it*
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Not So Lost

Leo let his head fall against the seat of the car. Football practice had ended an hour ago and Elias had offered to drop him off at his house. He refused to let Leo give him directions. He said that he didn't want Leo to waste his effort on "stupid directions." 

"Oh, uh, cool." Is what he'd responded to that. He trusted Elias.

But now they were lost. 

The car broke down in the middle of nowhere. All Leo could see was field all around the deserted dirt road that they were driving on. The fields wee rich with the greenest grass that he had ever seen. He had no clue how, where they lived it was always hot and dry. 

"Where are we?" Leo laughed, jokingly. Elias gave a tight laugh back. "How's the grass so green here?"

Elias shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I guess the GPS was wrong. Should I try and call someone?" 

"You do that," Leo started to get out of the car. "but I'm going to walk around. I can't sit still for too long." It was getting quite dark, and Leo recently learned how much he loved to stargaze, even if he hated to admit it. He wondered if it would be easier to see the stars from wherever they were.

It was a Friday, so they really had nothing better to do the next day. Leo walked as far away from the car as he could without losing sight of it. As he walked, the grass got longer, until it was up to his mid-calf. It was the perfect place to lie down. 

So that's what he did. 

He let the grass surround him. It tickled the back of his neck and arms but it didn’t bother him. Out in his backyard, he would lie down and think about life almost every night. Elias liked to joke about how he was the tough football player, yet he wasn’t afraid to be himself.

Sometimes Elias didn’t joke about it, only acknowledged it.

His emotion was always undetectable when he spoke about it when he wasn’t joking, so Leo had no idea if he was judging it. 

Frankly, he didn’t care.

The sky was prettier than he’d expected, the stars showing brighter than he had ever seen them before. At home, he was lucky enough to see one or two stars in the sky. Here, they littered the darkness in a way that made Leo’s breath catch. It was no Milky Way, but it sure was a sight.

Despite this, Leo closed his eyes.

”Hey,” he heard a whisper. Delicate as glass and light as a feather. Elias’s whisper. Something settled in the grass beside him, letting out a soft grunt as it did. “I couldn’t get service out here.”

Leo heard Elias sigh. 

“Do you ever get lost?” Leo asked, eyes still shut. He felt Elias look at him, but he didn’t look back. 

Elias chuckled softly. “What do you mean?” 

Leo shrugged. “Y’know, lost. Like, you can’t find your way. Not only physically, but mentally.” 

There was a long silence before Elias spoke. When he did, it was so faint that Leo wouldn’t have caught it if he wasn’t paying attention. “Leo,” he breathed. “I’m gay.” 

Leo opened his eyes, turning to Elias. “Does that make you lost?” 

The moon lit up half of Elias’s face, which held a tired expression. His eyes were half-lidded and his lips were slightly parted. “I don’t know. Does it?”

Leo scanned his face, searching every bump and curve of every one of his features. He had never realized how beautiful Elias was before. He had warm brown eyes that Leo could get lost in. And his lips were perfect, to Leo at least. 

Maybe never realizing these feelings before, they were tucked away. Maybe the two of them were meant to get lost here. Maybe the universe put them there on purpose.

Maybe, Elias wasn’t lost. Not anymore.

”I don’t think so.” 

Another silence filled the air as the two looked at to meet each other’s eyes. Leo turned his body to fully face Elias, feeling his lips curl up, just a little. “Elias?”

”Yes?” 

He reached his hand up to cup Elias’s cheek, his thumb caressing over his cheekbone. He leaned into the touch, smiling. They were so close.

_What if I moved closer?_

They had known each other for three years. All the time they spent together. First, as teammates. Then, as friends. Now, as what? If he moved closer, what would happen? Would he kiss him? The thought sent a fluttering feeling to Leo’s stomach. 

How had he not noticed before? God, he really was stupid sometimes. How long had the thought of kissing Elias sent him into a nervous state? And what would he feel if they did it?

He wanted to find out.

”Can I kiss you?” 

Elias didn’t answer, not in words. He did, however, give Leo the answer to his question. 

He leaned forward, wrapping one of his arms around Leo’s neck. When their lips met, minds went blank, everything stilled, and everything that ever mattered to them was thrown out the window. 

For a moment, they just sat there, mouths pressed together, unmoving. Until Elias started a rhythm. A rhythm that was just for them to share. Nobody else. Leo brought his hand down to Elias’s waist and their legs tangled together. Elias laughed, and soon they were both laughing, teeth clanking together. They pulled apart only to rest their foreheads against one another’s, giggling. 

Once they calmed down, Elias’s face turned solemn. “I have a confession.” 

Leo raised a brow.

Elias smiled, but his eyes frowned. “I purposefully got us lost.” He paused, glancing up. “I heard you like stargazing and I’ve had feelings for you for...” He blushed. “a year and a half, now.” 

Leo grinned, giving his hip an encouraging squeeze.

”I guess I just wanted to woo you.” His smile was genuine this time. “Did I?”

”Definitely.” Leo drew him a bit closer to him, shutting his eyes once more. Elias took it as another opportunity to kiss him. Leo wasn’t complaining. 

They may have been lost, but this was one step closer to being found.


End file.
